Music of Love from the Nonforgotten
by Bloom Flower
Summary: Separated by a different world, she plays her flute only for him. SessxSora


**A/N:** Yes, I know! So freaking long since you have heard from me! I know, I know! Well, now I'm back with a new one-shot with the characters from Inuyasha! I hope you enjoy this one-shot! Please review!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters. I, however, do own the plot. Thank you!

**Music of Love from the Nonforgotten**

Footsteps echoed softly in the canyon as the figures ambled listlessly on. One of the figures was Sesshoumaru, lord of the Western Lands. He walked coolly and calmly. Purple markings etched themselves into his skin on his face and his hands; two on both sides and both hands. A crescent moon can be visible on his forehead on his flawless white flesh. His long silver hair cascades down his back as it sways gently in the cool gale that surrounded the cool atmosphere.

A green toad demon that goes by the name of Jaken jumped over random piles of rocks as he try to keep up with his master while balancing the Staff of Two Heads which is not an easy task considering the height of the staff itself is almost twice his own height. Jaken followed behind quietly as the bubbly Rin trotted happily with a bright smile next to him.

In her tiny hands is a small cluster of assorted colored of wildflowers which kept a smile on her face as she trailed along behind the two. Suddenly, she stopped and looked around her. Her orbs as eyes scanned the surrounding area for the noise which perked up her ears just a mere moment ago.

Jaken noticed almost immediately and stopped as well. Then he too heard the music as well as Sesshoumaru, who had heard it before the two of them but remained silent and listened on.

"Now where is that cursed music coming from?!" asked Jaken to the air as he held up his weapon, prepared for any sudden attacks. "Who dares to disturb my lord's harmony?"

Rin paid no attention whatsoever to the green demon as she closed her eyes and listened silently to the soft tune. "Lord Sesshoumaru, the music is so nice! Someone must be playing the flute! It's such a pleasant melody!"

Rin was right; the music is a pleasant melody, soothing to one's ears. Its rhythmic pattern of high and low sounds spilled and spread itself over the walls and cliffs of the canyon. The waves bounced off the walls, creating echoes that flew in different directions but the rhythm remained as smooth even in all the disarray of the toad demon.

The girl and green toad demon knew the music was created by a flute but they couldn't tell which way it travels from for it seemed to be all around them. Unlike the two, Sesshoumaru recognized the music almost immediately when it reached his keen ears.

"I don't know where it's coming from or who's playing it but it sounds so nice, Lord Sesshoumaru!" squealed the excited Rin as she closed her eyes and started to hum along to accompany her dancing in front of the two demons.

"Lord Sesshoumaru shall have no more of this nonsense! My Lord, I shall track down this inferior beast who dares disturb your peace and quiet and give them a piece of my mind! Then after that, I shall-" Jaken was cut short when Sesshoumaru broke into his speech.

"No need, Jaken," was the cool reply.

"But, sire!" Jaken protested.

"Leave it be. There is nothing we can do. Come, we shall continue," he replied calmly as he turned and started walking again, unbothered by the music in the air.

"Yes, my lord." With that, Jaken bowed and followed behind his master but then turned back for Rin. "Hurry up, girl! Stop all that reckless dancing and humming before you get left behind!"

"Yes, Master Jaken!" she said with a cheery smile as she throttled after them.

Sesshoumaru reminiscence the words he has spoken earlier that day. '_Play your flute in the other world.' _Did she really hear him that time? Or were his words merely addressing the hollow wind that blows so gently in a cold but loving manner? Now he knew that even in death, Sora had heard his words. He knew that she was the one playing from the other world where she now resides in. And he knows that he has set her soul and mind free of pain and agony. Sesshoumaru suddenly stopped and looked up to the sky in front of him and let thoughts ran through his mind.

Jaken and Rin wondered why he had stopped so abruptly for it is usually not their master's way. "Uh, Lord Sesshoumaru?" questioned Jaken.

"Lord Sesshoumaru?" asked Rin.

When he didn't respond, the two decided that it was best to leave him in his thoughts for a moment. Sesshoumaru listened to the soft music still abroad in the warm evening air as he tries to contemplate them. But he didn't have to since he already knew what they meant.

The music came from deep within someone's heart; to tell of their loyal love to him. For some reason, even though he didn't really cared much, he knew he could never forget what had happened that day or who he has met.

He listened on and looked up in the sky where the sun was peacefully setting down over the thin line of the horizon and thought before departing the canyon, '_Are you... are you playing for me, Sora?'_

No answer was needed to tell him that even though the duo was far apart by two different worlds, her music can still reach him for it is true that she played from the bottom of her heart; that she played for her one and only love, that she plays only for him, Sesshoumaru.

**The End**

**A/N:** Well, how was it? I hope it was a nice enjoyment for you viewers out there! Please review!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything relating to Inuyasha or its characters since they belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I only own the plot to this story. Arigatou!


End file.
